


you should see me in a crown

by queerahkiin



Series: the Matriarch and the Immortal [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, almost something if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lena is exhausted from planning how to free herself, Kara offers an idea.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't written in a while, especially for follow me to apex which i'm suuuuuuuuuuuper sorry about. but this song fits perfectly for them in some weird way and i couldn't not write something to it and add it to the universe. will probably add more lil bits here and there since i still love these two and this world i've built, even if i haven't finished it yet.
> 
> title and inspiration: you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish

She only had woken the Immortal a short time ago and she still remained sleepless. Word reached her that Avaritia had begun closing the gates to the citizens outside, barring them from trade. Lillian was starving the people from the inside out. Lena was beginning to run out of time. 

No matter how often she ran through possible strategies in her head, the same end result came through. She would fall at the hands of her mother and Kara would return to her keep, both of them losing. 

She bunches her fists and shouts in frustration, sweeping the map and the accompanying map markers to the ground. She stares at the bare wooden table, attempting to calm herself down.

Night had fallen and the remaining members of the army had since fallen asleep. They weren’t far from Kara’s mountain and she felt like a failure. 

She looks down to the mess beside the table, finding her carefully crafted L with matching colour to indicate her position for battle plans. 

“I fear I will never be able to rid myself of her.” she says, leaning down and grasping the map marker as she stands, “I should be the one to strike her down and make her pay for everything she had ever done.”

Kara steps forward, placing her hands on the other side of the table, her head bowed to try and catch Lena’s eyes. Unsure of her placement in the ranks for the Matriarch’s army, she clears her throat.

“Matriarch if I may be so bold to offer advice,” Lena picks her head up, “I am powerful, as you know. Perhaps I should be the one to assault the city. It would not be anything I had not handled prior. Disrupt her rule and leave with her, waking the city from their nightmare.”

Kara bows her head lower, eyes falling to the table as a moment passes without a response. Perhaps she overstepped. 

“You did promise to free me.”

She nods, keeping her gaze low to the Matriarch. “I did, indeed.” 

Lena picks the map up, smoothing it out on the table, and places the L piece in the general spot of where their camp currently was. She traces a path with two fingers from the piece all the way to Avaritia. 

The course in real time would be several weeks just for the army and the two women to make it there together. For Kara to reach the wall herself from the next base, it’d be no time at all. 

She smirks, pressing her palms flat on the map as she leans toward Kara. 

“Immortal,” her voice low, “I approve of your strategy.”

Kara smiles briefly as she moves back from the table, “You will not regret it, Matriarch. I will bring you your mother and her crown.” 

Crown. 

Power.

Lena licks her lips at the thought of Kara delivering the wretched Luthor as well as every ounce of her hold on this land. She could easily take over and heal the city, be the queen Lillian could never be. 

She could do everything her mother can’t.

“Kara,” the way Lena says her name was indescribable, a chill running up Kara’s spine, “would you be against the thought of me taking control of Avaritia?”

Kara tilts her head in question, remaining silent. 

“If you take my mother, that leaves the city without a ruler. I could take the throne, with you by my side. We could strengthen our army, replenish our supplies before we march to find Lex and rid me of this curse once and for all.”

Choosing her words carefully, Kara folds her hands together behind her back. 

“Would the people of Avaritia follow the rule of Lillian’s daughter? Would they approve of your leadership, despite having removed the previous tyrant?” Kara asks, “I say this only to put perspective on the situation, not doubting your leadership.”

Lena rounds the table, dragging her fingers across the map as she approaches Kara. Often quick to think on her feet, Kara’s mind stays silent as she watches the woman advance. 

“I would prove to them, to everyone, that I am not my mother. That I am someone to respect if they are friends. That I am someone to fear if they are enemies.”

She reaches up, twirling a strand of Kara’s blonde hair around her finger as she smiles. Kara holds her breath from the action, not expecting such a display from the woman that awoke her. The lack of space between them didn’t help either.

“I would make them bow one by one,” Lena rasps, “Everyone that doubts me.” 

Her hand falls from Kara’s hair and onto her shoulder. She looks into her eyes, a slight difference in height as she has to look up to hold the contact, but does nonetheless. 

“As you should.”

Kara’s words fall without thought or realisation that they even came out. Her throat feels dry and her heart has begun to pound in her ears. 

Lena presses her hand down on Kara’s shoulder and the Immortal falls down to her knees in front of her.

Kara immediately looks to the war tent’s entrance, seeing no one standing guard outside it and hearing nothing beyond the cloth walls. Was her actions from fear they would be disturbed or embarrassment at the thought of being seen in such a position?

A hand takes her chin and pulls it back to Lena to face her. Kara catches a flicker of something in Lena’s eyes. A need for something, either power or Kara herself.

“You dare look away from your queen?” 

Lena presses her fingertips into Kara’s jaw.

“Never.” 

Lena gives a toothy half smile, baring her teeth, “You are the Immortal of legend. With you by my side, I could do anything. I could be anything.”

“I would give you everything, Lena.” Kara states, “and I will. I will bring Avaritia and everything it entails.” 

Heavy words, but undoubtedly exactly what Lena wanted to hear. She taps Kara on her shoulder, stepping back before she could indulge in her desires further. She inhales sharply, turning away from the Immortal. 

She nearly forgot herself, her place. She couldn’t be caught up in anything involving a relationship or any relations entirely. She had to lead. 

“I will speak with you more tomorrow,” she says slowly, “I think you should get some rest, I’ll be in shortly.” 

Kara remains kneeling for a moment as she watches Lena control herself. She rises and nods, not saying anything to the woman. Head low once more, she moves past Lena and exits the war tent. 

Left to herself and able to think, Lena exhales. 

Time would tell where this path leads her and she could only be hopeful that Kara would prove herself true. Crown or not, she needed to be free. 


End file.
